Fuses are used as circuit protection devices and form an electrical connection between a power source and a component in a circuit to be protected. In particular, a fuse may be configured to protect against damage caused by an overcurrent condition. The fuse is constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Upon the occurrence of a specified fault condition, such as an overcurrent condition, the fusible element melts or otherwise opens to interrupt the circuit path and isolate the protected electrical components or circuit from potential damage. Such fusible elements are inherently fragile and may be prone to sagging, bending, or unintentional breaking during normal operations. If the structural integrity of the fuse, or more particularly the fuse element, is compromised at any point during normal operations, the fuse will be unable to function properly for opening or interrupting a circuit path or isolating electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Thus, a need exists for a fuse having a fuse element with a support bridge for preventing sagging or bending of the fuse element during normal operations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.